


Mystery Girl

by fckinwildstyles



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, fckinwildstyles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckinwildstyles/pseuds/fckinwildstyles
Summary: Here's the cliche, you fall in love with your best friend and right when you think he falls for you, too... He's seen out with his mystery girl. It's only right to distance yourself. Your heart can only take so much, right?





	Mystery Girl

‘I love you, y/n. So much and not as a brother or a friend but I love you. With everything that I have and am, I love you.’  
She listened to that voicemail probably four hundred times in the last two months. The night y/n received that voicemail from Shawn was the same night of his album release party that he had in New York City. The following morning, when y/n noticed she had a missed call and voicemail, her heart soared for at least two minutes until she saw the news all over twitter. Shawn Mendes getting cozy with Mystery Girl. Is this his new boo? Of course, it would be too good to be true, they had been best friends for a long time, if something were to happen between the two of them, it would have. She was disappointed but she couldn’t say she was too surprised. Y/n was just a broke college student, she wasn’t a model or a dancer. She was as normal and plain as they came and that certainly didn’t fit the lifestyle of Shawn Mendes. The next day when y/n got off work, she noticed a message request on her Instagram from a girl named Mary, she claimed to be Shawn’s Mystery Girl and she left a lengthy message that read:  
Hi Y/n!  
My name is Mary if Shawn hasn’t already told you… He and I are dating. He’s told me so much about you. Unfortunately, I thought I should be the one to tell you that the things I’ve heard aren’t the prettiest. I think you need to give him some breathing room. Shawn explained to me a few days ago that he thinks you’re the clingiest friend he’s ever had and sometimes it feels like you’re suffocating him or nagging on him. He has a mom, and newsflash she’s not you. Leave the poor boy be.  
Maybe we can meet next time Shawn and I are in Toronto.  
M, Xx.  
Y/n quickly got the message, letting the new couple have their space and for the first time since y/n and Shawn became friends… They shared complete radio silence. An unheard-of record-breaking two months of no communication.  
“Y/n!” Nicola, y/n’s friend and voice of reason for the past two years of her college experience, called out. “There’s an incredibly handsome and ridiculously famous boy at our door asking for you!”  
“For fuck’s sake,” y/n said, putting her book down. It was her fourth time reading I’ll Give You the Sun, but it was still difficult to pause when she was in the middle.  
“Y/n,” Shawn said, breathing out a sigh of relief as took a few massive steps toward her to envelope her in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”  
“I’ve missed you too, Shawn,” y/n said, pulling away to create some distance between the two. “What are you doing here?”  
“I just got back to town and I wanted to see my best friend, whom I haven’t talked to in months, I might add.”  
“About that, I’m sorry… I’ve just been so busy with school and work,” and I’ve been preoccupied with thinking about your confession, she thought to herself. “Speaking of busy, I have to get back to what I was doing, maybe we can hang out before you have to take off again.”  
As y/n turned back towards the stairs that she had just previously walked down, she couldn’t help but notice Nicola’s glare directed towards her. “I didn’t realize reading the same book fourteen times constituted as busy, y/n,” Nicola said sarcastically, crossing her arms.  
“Why are you avoiding me?” Shawn asked, his eyes noticeably glassy.  
“I’m going to leave you two to it. I have some errands to run,” Nicola said, interrupting the moment building. “By the way, I’m Nicola… The one who makes sure she’s okay when you’re away. Don’t fuck with her, not anymore Mendes.”  
“Bye, Nicola,” Y/n said, covering her face with her hands.  
If someone would have told y/n a year ago that she would feel awkward and embarrassed around her best friend, she would have laughed in their face. He was just Shawn when it came to her. Just Shawn, the dorky but undeniably cute and sometimes an accidental asshole. Not Shawn Mendes, international pop sensation… So why did he have to feel like a stranger to her…  
“Would you like me to go too, y/n?” Shawn asked with pleading eyes.  
“Yes- I mean no,” Y/n said, rubbing her temples. “Of course I don’t want you to go anywhere, Shawn.”  
“What’s happening here? What did I miss?”  
“It’s nothing, Shawn. I missed you, a lot by the way. I just haven’t talked to you in a long time and it’s just- “  
“It’s just what? Honey, you have to talk to me,” Shawn said, reaching for her hands. This would probably count as their first ever fight. You’d think with being friends for over fifteen years, the duo would argue a lot, but that was certainly not the case.  
“Honestly… I don’t really want to talk about it, but I do think it’s important to make sure you know that I feel like I’m too reliant on this friendship. I rely on you way too much and I know that you’ll never live up to the expectations that I’ve set for you because you have other obligations and important commitments. So it might be better for us to distance ourselves from each other,” y/n said, tears welling her in eyes.  
“Why are you shutting me out, Y/n?” Shawn asked, holding onto her hands tighter. “What happened between us? You’ve ignored me for months now but even though that, I came home early to see you. I missed you.”  
“Shawn, please,” Y/n said, tears building. “Your girlfriend would not like knowing you were here, trust me.”  
“My-what? Is that what this is about? That girl I was papped with? Mary? She’s not my girlfriend! She’s going to be my love interest in my new music video,” Shawn said, letting go of y/n’s hands to run his fingers through his hair. “What the fuck is happening?”  
“She messaged me a few months ago,” Y/n started.  
“You’re fucking kidding, right?” Shawn said, looking at y/n with a narrowed gaze. “She’s the reason you want to distance yourself from me. Holy fuck, that’s pathetic.”  
“Excuse me? What’s pathetic? Me or the fact that you told your what looked like at the time girlfriend that I was just the clingy friend. You said, and I quote, ‘sometimes it feels like she’s smothering me’ and that’s word for word directly from her message. Don’t think for a second I didn’t memorize the hurtful things you said, Shawn.”  
“What? No, I didn’t say those things. You know how much I love you and love our friendship. I would never- “  
“Save it, Shawn. I didn’t message you because I thought I was overstepping and not being a caring friend when it came to your love life. What’s your reasoning for not talking to me, huh?” Y/n said, crossing her arms and looking Shawn right in the eyes. “You had the audacity to call me and leave a voicemail saying you love me. Oh, this is your exact words too, ‘I love you, y/n. So much and not as a brother or a friend but I love you. With everything that I have and am, I love you.’ So don’t give me any bullshit. Just let have it, the full truth. I’m so fucking tired of cowering like an abused puppy. I need to hear you say the fucking truth.”  
“Y/n… I do love you, so fucking much…”  
“You know I don’t doubt that you love me,” Y/n said, with a small smile. “I just don’t think you love me in the way that’s needed. Maybe the idea of loving me and being with me sounds fantastic, believe me,, Shawn, I know. But I’m me, regardless if I wanted this or if you wanted this… We both know that I wouldn’t fit into your lifestyle the way you would need and I’m not cookie cutter perfect like you need.”  
“You’re delusional,” Shawn said, sitting down on the couch in front of y/n. “I know my own feelings. I don’t remember that phone call, but I completely believe that I said how I felt… I always did seem to get a little too emotional and needy when I was drunk and thinking of you. It’s important for me to explain myself with the whole Mary situation…. Like I already said, she was playing my love interest in the new music video… We went to dinner in New York a few months ago so that we could talk about the video and what was expected of each other… It was mostly so that we could air out any awkward tension, that’s all.”  
Y/n was speechless. These are the words that she dreamed of hearing when they were slow dancing together at their senior prom. She always had a feeling that they would end up together but even though he was saying the right things, her feelings were hurt, and her heart was slightly crumpled.  
“Why did you never reach out to me,” Y/n said, biting the inside of her cheek. “We used facetime all the time and send each other funny videos on Instagram… What happened to that.”  
“I,” Shawn said, sighing. “I’m a shitty friend, that’s what happened. I let my ego get in the way and I thought that maybe the time zones were getting in the way other times I thought that if you wanted to talk to me, you would call me. I was just letting work be the forefront because I didn’t want to deal with what was happening between us. Because if we were having a fight, that would make it incredibly real.”  
“You’re a fucking idiot,” Y/n said, as she pulled Shawn into a hug. “I really did miss you, ya know.”  
“Oh my god, y/n. I missed you so much it physically pained me,” Shawn said, wrapping his arms around her tighter. “So you love me?”  
“Jesus,” Y/n said, a smile gracing her features as she nudged him. “Of course I do, I always have.”  
“No I mean, more than best friends,” Shawn said, rubbing his neck.  
“I know,” y/n said. “If I have to pinpoint the exact moment that I knew I was completely in love with you I think I’d have to say it was in third grade when we were playing house.”  
“Really it took you that long? I think I knew when we shared our first kiss in first grade,” Shawn said, as he touched y/n’s chin. “Let’s go on a date.”  
“Hmm, how do I know that I can trust you? How do I know you won’t just break my heart?” Y/n asked, biting her lip.  
“We’ve been best friends since we were three, I think that constitutes trust,” Shawn said as he started leaning in.  
Y/n closed her eyes, her heart beating out of her chest for what felt the most anticipated moment of her life. Shawn reached out, cradling her face and slotting their lips together. Their kiss started out soft fueled by all of the love and passion the two had for one another. But Y/n wanted more, as she gripped his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She was high on the feeling of his lips on hers. As they deepened the kiss, y/n quickly became addicted to the taste of him, craving more. At that moment, y/n believed that no other kiss in the history of kisses felt like that one. No other kiss could ever possibly be that perfect and meant to be.  
“You’ve gotten better at kissing since first grade, I’m impressed and a little jealous,” Y/n said as she pulled away and opened her eyes, grinning up at her best friend.  
“Jealous?”  
“Yeah, jealous that I wasn’t the one you practiced with. Why is that? We spent every moment together and we didn’t make out once- “  
“Until now,” Shawn said, winking at y/n.  
“Well yeah, until now.” She said smiling at him.  
“If it makes you feel any better, we have all the time in the world to practice, together,” Shawn said, reassuring y/n as he leaned to kiss her again.


End file.
